Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nasal insert formed of a plastic material blended with an antimicrobial agent and a method of making the nasal insert to improve attraction of microbes to the nasal insert, and allow for maximum contact of the nasal insert with the host environment.
Description of Related Art
Medical devices incorporating antimicrobial agents are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,567 describes antimicrobial agents as chemical compositions that inhibit microbial growth or kill bacteria, fungi and other microorganisms. A liquid silver-based antimicrobial composition is formed of a stabilizing acyclic polyether polymer, silver ion and a stabilizing halide. The composition can be applied to the medical device through painting spraying or dipping to all surfaces.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0067346 describes a strip or mask for reducing spread of bacterial infections such as methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus (MRSA). The strip or mask contains an antimicrobial agent capable of being delivered to eradicate the colonization of bacteria within the nose. The strip is applied to the nose or a surgical mask is placed over the nose and mouth. In one embodiment, the strip or mask may contain a plurality of layers having a silver coating or a compound containing silver which reacts with skin or moisture to release silver to the colony in the nose.
It is desirable to provide an improved medical device in which all surfaces of the device include antimicrobial properties for attracting microbes, such as bacteria, and releasing antimicrobial agents for killing or inhibiting the growth of the microbes.